melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Sippy Cup
}} "Sippy Cup" is the third track by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby. It was released on July 31st, 2015 with a music video. On July 28th, Melanie posted a snippet of Sippy Cup on her Instagram page. A day later, an additional snippet was posted by her father (Jose Martinez) on Instagram. The music video was made available to watch a day earlier on July 30th, courtesy of SPiN. Theme This song is an alternative song where it finally reveals the events that follow what takes place in Dollhouse. This song is about what actually "goes down in the kitchen," (a lyric from Dollhouse) which provides a deeper look into Cry Baby's family life. Sippy Cup is about Cry Baby's mother murdering her father and his mistress. The sippy cup itself is metaphorical for the lack of being willing to acknowledge reality, the unwillingness to confront one’s own reality, especially when it comes to relationships. The "syrup", in this case, is actually alcohol, an allusion to Cry Baby's mother's alcoholism. Putting an alcoholic drink in a sippy cup doesn't mean it's no longer alcohol. No matter how much a person may try to dress up a situation, in the end, the problem persists. The lyric, "Kids are still depressed when you dress them up" describes how no matter what we do on the outside, our inner feelings remain the same. Lyrics Music Video Melanie Martinez - Sippy Cup (Official Video) In the video, Cry Baby's mother is shown distraught and drunken on the floor. Suddenly, her drunken husband stumbles into the house, clutching an unfamiliar woman who is also drunk. They begin to dance in the kitchen as the wife pushes herself to her feet. The wife, seeing her husband has cheated, then murders him and the woman. When Cry Baby comes downstairs and discovers the bodies, the mother puts her to sleep with chloroform. Cry Baby wakes up, chained to her bed, and her mother pours a sippy cup full of liquid that knocks her out, erasing the memories of that night. Errors * During the line, "All the makeup in the world won't make you less insecure", Melanie angrily smears lipstick all over her mouth. However, at 1:59, her lipstick breaks. Trivia * The lyric, "You call that ass your own, we call that silicone" is a reference to Mrs. Potato Head. ** There are also various references to Teddy Bear in the video, such as Cry Baby playing patty cake with a large teddy bear and the sippy cup which had a bear on it. * There was a debate on whether or not Cry Baby died in the ending of the video. Melanie informed her fans at a concert that she did not; her mom had just given her a drug to make her fall asleep so she would forget what she saw. ** The angel that repeatedly comes up is supposed to represent Cry Baby's innocence dying, not Cry Baby herself. * The music video has reached over 60 million views on YouTube. * In the clean version of the song, the word 'sex' is not censored, making the version still explicit in some people's eyes. ** The word 'ass' is censored with an 'ahh' sound. * At 0:28, when Cry Baby's mother is pouring the wine into the cup, it sloshes out of the cup. This is to show that her mother is drunk and uncoordinated. * The lipstick she used was from her friend and stylist Stella Rose Saint Clair, who also played as Cry Baby's mother.https://www.instagram.com/p/6DX042SeR5/?taken-by=itsstellarose * The Mistress' actress is currently unknown. It is also unknown if Mughen Nakamura reprised his role as Cry Baby's father or not. * This is Melanie's favorite song to perform live. * On July 12th, 2017, this song was certified gold. * The story and illustration for this song appears on the 7th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "She watches momma sip a drink Out of a sippy cup that’s pink Because of that you’d never think That she’d pass out under the sink" Gallery Sippy Cup/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Singles Category:Sequel Category:2015 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs Category:Explicit Category:Gold Certified Category:Sippy Cup